Needs
by The Rogue Warrior
Summary: A Summoner and Shyvana are both looking for something they they can offer each other. A one off I did over night, please note the this is M for a Lemmon. Enjoy


**Needs**

Walking out of the summoner's hall after yet again another victory, upon the fields of Justice as Shyvana was the champion that I chose. Something I was getting sick of, again and again, win after win. Walking out of the room I saw that a group of summoners and champions look at me with distaste. I've been at this long enough to know how to use this champions that I select with ease and grace enough to do more the obliterate the felid of Justice. As normal I stood alone before them and chose to walk past them all receiving glares of hate and words so foul it made me smile, yet again, another normal day.

I saw Fiora walking towards me in a cocky mood as she drew her sabre at me. It was clear that she had enough dying to me and wanted revenge. I saw her dash towards me but came short as the familiar sound of metal hitting metal rang in my ears made worse by my hood that covered my face. I look up as I see Fiora in a head lock by Shyvana. This made me smile.

"Let her go Shyvana, Fiora has come to kill me." I saw her eyes look in to me, then Shyvana let her go as I instructed.

"You fight your own battles, outside the Fields of Justice?" Fiora asked clearly amazed. "This should be fun..."

Again she dashed towards me intending to use her ultimate move on me. Smiling I used my powers as a summoner and flashed next to her and with a flick of my left wrist I produce a hidden blade and sliced her right arm open making her fall and scream out in agony. As tempting to finish what I had started I knelt next to her and whispered words in to her ear then again using the powers of a summoner I healed her arm of the wound I cause. She got up and sheathed her blade and with only her pride harmed she walked away.

I looked at Shyvana and again as every time I do it reminds me why I am here. Even if I do choice another champion to stand in place of me it is extremely rare that I see anyone select Shyvana anymore. I keep her gaze for a little while longer feeling the warmth in her eyes that made me smile. Unfortunately I hear my name being called and I turned away for a moment and when I turned back again she was no longer there, she must have returned to her quarters to rest.

...

After yet again another win, this time with Talon who I had talked for a while afterwards. Then I began the walk back to my quarters. As I was walking down the hall of champions I stopped for a moment to look at mine. I never wanted this; I never wanted to be remembered like this. A summoner that can defeat all that stood before him. I think back to all the battles I had won. Sure winning was fun but it doesn't have the joy I first had when I had started to play the game a few years ago.

I had died and lost so many matches it was a challenge back then, now days everyone wants to be teamed up with me. It was beginning to do my head in so I reserved myself for the tournaments and high ranking matches only, playing a normal game here and there shearing my secrets with a few of the newer players, teaching them about map awareness and so on. That is what I want to be remembered for, a teacher that gives advice and...

My thoughts again returned to Shyvana the poor love. Every time I chose one of the other four they always ask about her. How is she? Where is she? And so on. God half the time I wish I knew so I can see her myself. But alas I had no idea.

Deciding on an overly long and extended detour of the Marble city back to my quarters, I followed my feet as they lead the way around the place. I found old friends and enemies that I had grow to respect and received the same in turn. But still I walked onwards. I had walked in to nearly every single one of the champs and most of the summoners smiling my way though. Again another problem with my status is that everyone knows who I am and not for the first time I wish that they didn't.

Taking the back corridors a faint sound came to my ears. I followed the path until it became louder and louder and soon I recognised it as the sound as crying. Being quite I found that the origin of the sound was behind a locked door. Looking at it I remember the key I was given to me after I became a true Champion of the League that let me go where ever I wished to.

I open the door to a long and dark place that resembled a cave like structure. Walking though it I soon realised that the sound of crying was being echoed though out the tunnel and me being me I followed the sound. I had lit a ball of light in my hand so I wouldn't be completely blind and so I walked on and on just as before following the sounds of anguish.

As I came close to the end of the tunnel I found the person or creature that was now whimpering since I had made my presents know long before I reached this point calling out for this being that was in some sort of pain. I moved closer to the being and recognised her imminently as Shyvana. She too must have recognised me voice as she took her human form. I watched her closely as she stood up trying to look strong as she always dose in front of me and everyone else that laughed at her.

"Summoner..." Shyvana started to say. "What are you doing here?"

"I heard the sound of your tears." I replied as my hand gently cupped her cheek and wiped away her tears.

I smiled and watched as her expression softened then felt her warmth as she hugged me. I think it has been such a long time since anyone has gone this far to show her kindness unlike the rest or the other champions. I wrapped my arms around in kind and whispered in to her ear to hold on as I teleported both of us in to my chambers. Slowly I let her go as she looked around astonished that I had brought her to my personal quarters.

"I can't be here..." she started to walk to the door as I stopped her.

"And why not?" I replied. "I brought you here as _***my***_ personal guest."

Again astonishment was shown upon Shyvana's face as I offered a seat for her next to the fire place which she gladly took. As for the next few hours went by we talked, ate and drank as I was soon drifting off I offered my bed for her to rest in as I was more than comfortable in the chair I was sitting in. I could see in her eyes that sleep would indeed be good but there was, there had to a catch with it all.

"Only if you join me summoner." She said to me slyly. I saw the glint in her eyes, either it was the drink or perhaps something else interlay

Smiling not wanting to ruin the mood that was set I agreed and lead the way in to my bed chambers and stopped for a moment and sniffed the air. The scent of soft crushed pin needles was faint. I looked back at Shyvana as a tint of red was showing on her pale skin.

I moved closer to her, the scent grew and grew with every step I took. It was as intoxicating as her beauty was and grew even strong still as I took her in to my arms. I watched as her cheeks flared red as the looks in her eyes turned to pure lust.

"You have faced nothing like me..." I heard her say, it was clear that she wanted to be with someone for quite a while now.

I let her push me back on to my bed as I watched her take off every piece of her strong armour. First she shoulder then her forearm armour, her skin was flawless of the brutality that I show on the felids of Justice. Next was her chest plate as her breasts fell back in to their normal place where they should be seen and admired. She dropped her pants, shin guards and boots and stood before me naked as she let her flowing red hair lose from the clasps that held it. All I could look at now was her warm red eyes so soft, loving and wanting. I sat and watched on as she slipped on to the bed and crawled up and in to my arms as I could hear her beginning to purr.

Kissing her softly on the forehead I let my arms stroked her arms as I continued to shower her with small soft kisses then passionately kissed her lips as she returned in kind. I felt her hands start to explore my body as well removing my robe, shirt and pants as her hand begin to work her magic on my member. I whisper in to her ear not to rush this and move it away and I turned her over so I was on top of her.

Kissing down her neck feeling that her breathing coming and going quickly as her scent was getting stronger with each millimetre of skin I crossed as my hands rested upon her breasts. Softly and gently I caressed them showing them the love and the care they asked for as well as feeling her skin warming up. Firstly I lick each of her nipples then softly I warp my lips around each of them suckling on them softly like a new born child and pulling on them just enough to her whimper softly in pleasure. Spending a little more time with her breasts I soon move on.

Crossing her stomach with kisses as well as stroking her skin I could feel the shivers that I was sending though her body. Once or twice I took a glance up at her and saw that her left hand was grasping her breast as she was trying to hold back from forcing me to go where she wanted me too. I took my time building up for when I would for I had the intentions on making her remember this for quite a very long time to come.

Ending the torment I was putting Shyvana through just for this one moment I had started to lick from the bottom of her slit and over her erected clit as she roared as the pleasure shooting through her would have been enough to make her climax right there and then. But being me as it is I wanted her to wait a little longer as I licked and licked over her again and again as she calmed down and continued to purr loudly as I softly pushed my middle finger in to her wet cave as another moan echoed from her. Slowly and softly I pulled it out and pushed my finger in to her again gaining speed at a steady pace enjoying the fact that she was no longer crying in pain but of pleasure as the wind from my lungs exhaled over her clit bringing her to a more insane level of pleasure. Soon feeling her walls constricting I casted the summoner's spell rage as my hand started to push in and out much faster than before bring her ever so closer to her climax.

"SUMMONER!" I heard her scream as she bestowed the juices from her slit. I knelt and watch her being wrapped up in a warm blanket of ecstasy and lust, something I guessed that she wasn't going to come out off any time soon.

I lay beside her and wrapped her up in my arms enjoying the warms and the love that was being shared between the both of us. Softly I stroke her cheek as she looks towards me as I kissed her lovingly. As we parted there was a look in her eye that I understood that she wanted to lead. Nodding my head I sat back and relaxed as I felt her hand warp around my member as I shivered as her warm tongue lick the tip.

A soft moan escapes my mouth as I ran my fingers through her hair as she took my member in to her worm mouth as her tongue and saliva draped over my shaft as teasingly I was being with her. I loved every scended of it as she licked and sucked on my member. Each lick sent shivers through my body and each time she sucked sent even greater waves of pleasure though me. Moans and groans only seemed to encourage Shyvana to go faster and faster with her treatment and there wouldn't be any possible way that I would argue the point with her.

"Oh Shyvana..." I moaned softly. "I'm nearly there..."

I reach my climax and I watch Shyvana as she takes it all in her mouth and I hear the sounds as she swallows everything I gave her just as I did for her. I pull her up to me as I see the love in her eyes I rub the tip of my member along her drenched slit and with her nod of approval I push it in to her as a soft moan escapes her lips.

"Oh summoner..." she pants. "Please... fuck me..."

Smiling I grant her wish. I move behind her and raise her rear in to full view. My hand strokes her slit until it is slick with her juices earning soft moans from her again then I rub her juices over my member making me as hard as stone before pushing it back in to her slit moving slowly at first.

"nhhh nhhhn nhhh" was all that I could hear from her every time I pushed in and out.

I could only think about how warm she is before instinct took over and I grabbed her waste and started to thrust faster and harder. Losing control to my own lust Shyvana seemed to enjoy it more and more with each and every thrust I pushed in to her body. More and more juice spilled out over my bed and every time she seemed to get tighter and tighter. I knew she was going to hit her climax soon and so was I. I just wanted her to cum first.

"Summoner..." I heard her pant. "I'm... *pant* going to..."

All I heard was the most dragon-like roar from her human for as she tightened so much I couldn't move and I felt her warm juices poor all over my lower half. Then I responded in kind hitting my climax giving her everything I had left.

We both fell down on the bed and held each other being thankful that for once we both felt wanted again and for once, it was for the right reasons.


End file.
